


Noble's edge

by Juli4312



Category: hundred - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli4312/pseuds/Juli4312
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a DiD story<br/>This is a fictional story , everything that may redirect to the reality is purely coïncidential .<br/>read and review , please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noble's edge

No , this just wasn’t what he wasn’t expecting.

A huge beam of energy divided the grim-looking sky in clean pieces. The shooter stood before a group while looking at them with a smirk on his ugly face .

‘There’s nowhere to run for you , puny little humans! Just give in to the eternal sleep !’

‘What … should … we … do ?’ A boy looked around , to the fearing faces of his friends .

‘We … we …’ The boy thought of everything they had been through , beginning 3 weeks ago .  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Welcome to the world of Agraleon! A world where guns don’t exist , and where legends are believed to be true . This world is divided into five countries , each with their respective leader , the so-called Nobles .

These people come from five rich families , and they manage their country’s fairly well . Most of the people are happy with them , and some aren’t . Strangely enough , those guys kept quiet about their decisions and left the rest alone , or so did the reigning families think .

But that aside , this world lives in peace . A peace that’s loved by the inhabitants of the five countries . One of those countries was Malign , named after the family that managed it . It was a rich family , just like all leaders . But there’s one different thing about them … 

Their daughter goes to a normal school . That was her own choice . 

She was disgusted of her homeroom teacher and his manner of teaching . She begged long and hard to her parents to let her go to a public school . At first , they were against the idea , but , in the end , they complied . So they subscribed their daughter to the Whitewood high school.

Whitewood high school was delighted to have the daughter of Malign’s leader . It would attract more pupils !And Claire Malign was also happy , so it was a win-win situation! 

When the news was out , a whole army went to the Malign residence to interview Claire’s parents . They weren’t so lucky , because they wanted to spent some quality time with their only daughter . You can say anything about the Malign family , but not that they’re an unhappy family. 

Claire’s first year went very well , her scores were above average and she was respected all around the school , she was a royal after all . After that succesfull year , Claire began her second , unknowingly that this year will be one to never forget . 

It already began on the first day . Claire arrived in a black car fom the embassy . 

The door opened and a black stocking clad , well formed leg stepped out of it . It’s foot wore a shiny black high heel . The heel touched the gravel while the other leg followed its predecessor. Her shapely tights were covered with a black swirly skirt , that conceiled her knees . A golden head followed . Claire’s blond hairs reflected the glorious morning sun .

Her two swirly ponytails rested on her impressive bust . Following the rumors , she was apparently a D-cup , but nobody has confirmed that . Her light blue eyes twinkled at the clear blue sky . The red jacked she was wearing spotless and accentuated her beautiful figure .Her golden locks were in sync with a pair of golden . All the boys , and some girls , were whistling at her . 

A second pair of legs , clad in dark blue stockings , wich were decorated with lace at the back . Most of it was conceiled by a knee- high skirt in the same colour . Her dark brown hair flowed in the light wind that blowed while Marie’s green eyes scanned the people that looked at the two girls . 

On the other side of the car , a girl wearing a sword leapt out . Her outfit was pretty different from the others. Veronica wore a comfy green shirt that let a part of her belly open to the air . She also wore a short pair of grey pants . Her sword dangled from her left hip and shook every time she stepped closer to Claire . 

The whole group of spectators bowed politely when the three girls walked towards the main building of the school . The first two lessons went by without much interest . The students changed their books during the break. When Claire arrived , everyone moved out of her path . Except for one boy .

Julian was looking in his diary , seeking what lessons he has next . As such , he wasn’t aware of Claire’s presence . He only reacted to her when she let out a slight cough . Julian slowly closed his locker , and locked it with his key .

He leaned against the cold metal , looking Claire dead in the eyes . His ice blue eyes met her warm sea blue eyes . Claire looked at his nochalant figure , when her eyes fell on Julian’s sword . It wasn’t specifically forbidden to bring to school , on condition you won’t stir up a riot . Julian’s sword was different from normal ones . It was a katana , while the majority of the people wore normal , straight sword .

‘That’s an unusual weapon for a high school student ! Wich class are you in ?’

‘Science class 1A, Your highness!’

‘Science huh …All right !! I want to see you after school ! ‘

‘Uh … come again ?’ Julian was dumbfounded .

A Noble , of all people , wanted to speak with him ? Him , a normal boy . Well, normal as can be . 

‘I want you to meet me in the second buiding , after school ! Understand ?’ 

’S-Sure…’ Julian certainly had no idea why she would want to see him .

The rest of the students looked with dumbfounded eyes at the conversation . It was simply not done to talk to a Noble like that ! You could get punished fort hat !So, for that reason alone , everyone made sure they had a distance of 5 meters between them and Julian. It didn’t matter for Julian . He was used to be alone , all his life …. Why would would school be something different ?

The rest of the day went by normally , and on the end of it , he walked to the second buiding . While he was doing that , he was wondering about some things . One part about the reason why Claire wanted to see him , but the other part was the strange placement of the three buildings of the school . 

They were positioned behind each other , instead of aside from each other to minimize lose of place . While he was pondering about these two questions , Julian unknowingly arrived at the second building . He only realised it when a womanly voice scraped behind him .

‘Over here …’ Claire Malign stood there , together with her best friend , Marie Chanderute , and her bodyguard , Veronica Wannbaum . The three most popular girls from the school , possibly from the whole country . 

‘Let’s find a place to sit .’ Claire took a key from her pocket and unlocked the door to the second building . 

When they’re finally seated , Claire started the conversation. 

‘I’ll be frank with you : I want some extra lessons for science .’

‘You? Want extra lessons ? From me ?Why won’t you ask a teacher ?’

‘… I’ve got my reasons , and they only want to teach me to improve their social status .

’And you’re sure I won’t?’

‘Yes . You were the only one who dared to stand up to me this morning .’

‘All right , that was it ?’

‘Not quite . I want you to spar with Veronica !’

‘Excuse me ? Why should I do that ?’

‘I want to see if you can fight with that weapon .’ 

‘Uh… I still don’t see the reason , but okay , why not ? It will be a good practice !’ When they arrived outside , Claire said she would be the referee .  
‘Let the battle between Veronica and Julian begin !’

Veronica unsheated her sword and ran towards the waiting boy , full speed ahead . Julian just stood there , watching her movements carefully . Just when she started her deadly swing , he stepped aside swinging his katana right in her track . The clash sparked the air while Veronica stumbled back . 

‘That’s enough !’ Claire helped Veronica on her legs .

‘You’re pretty good ! Would you want to be my second bodyguard?’


End file.
